


Byłem za słaby

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To mój pierwszy ff z Destiela. Proszę, nie krzyczcie, jeżeli jest coś źle ;) Mile widziane komentarze z sugestiami i opiniami! Miłego czytania :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Byłem za słaby

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy ff z Destiela. Proszę, nie krzyczcie, jeżeli jest coś źle ;) Mile widziane komentarze z sugestiami i opiniami! Miłego czytania :)

Otacza ich mrok. Cisza przerywana jedynie ciężkim oddechem. Jest ich dwoje. Zmęczonych, pokrytych krwią i brudem.  
Doskonale wiedzą, że życie jednego z nich zaraz się skończy. Jeden z nich nie może się z tym pogodzić.  
\- Dean, puść mnie – wyszeptał anioł, odpychając mężczyznę. - Nie chcę byś widział jak umieram.  
\- Nie – odpiera Dean, przyciskając do siebie Castiela jeszcze mocniej, na co ten reaguje słabym jękiem. - Nie zostawię cię. Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Nie możesz umrzeć!  
Castiel drży. Zaczyna kaszleć. Dean odchyla się trochę i pociera dłonią policzek anioła. Cas wzdycha drżąco, nakrywa dłoń Deana swoją i wtula w nią swój policzek.  
\- Dean, błagam...  
\- Nie! - niemalże krzyczy. - Nie, Cas, ty... - nagle mężczyźnie załamuje się głos. - Po prostu nie – dodaje po chwili.  
Anioł patrzy w górę na swojego przyjaciela. Ukochanego. Człowieka, dla którego porzucił wszystko. Byleby być z nim. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie wstanie coś takiego zrobić.  
\- Przepraszam – szepcze słabo anioł. Twarz Deana wykrzywia uczucie wszechogarniającej rozpaczy. - Za to, że byłem za słaby.  
Człowiek zaczyna płakać; Castiel zawsze nienawidził widoku płaczącego Deana.  
Podnosi drżącą rękę i ściera łzy z jego policzków wierzchem dłoni. Słabo się uśmiecha. Dean już wie. Potrząsa energicznie głową, powtarzając ciche „nie, nie, nie...”. Nachyla się i przyciska usta do ust swojego anioła.  
Castiel wiotczeje w jego ramionach. Blask znika z jego oczu.  
Dean krzyczy.


End file.
